gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ZS
Vehicles Hi ZS. I've moved the deleted list of vehicles in Grand Theft Auto series to this wiki. Since you were the main author of it at Wikipedia, I thought you might like to know it was here. Angela talk 20:24, 29 December 2006 (UTC) Oracle Image I deleted the image because it was showing as unused for some reason, although there are now four links to the image. Sorry for deleting the image. I try to keep the amount of unused files down, keeping only ones we can use at some point, and that image was one of the ones listed in the unused files list. A-Dust 16:46, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :The image was already in use in the Oracle article when it was deleted. Nevetheless, I only had to resubmit the image. The article itself didn't need any editing. That's unusual. - ZS 16:54, 13 March 2009 (UTC) WikiGTA Have you had any luck with WikiGTA forums? A-Dust 16:46, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :Haven't exactly started yet, although I have some thought into whether to integrate information from WikiGTA here. They've done a good job compiling all that information, and it may be useful to provide links to their pages. - ZS 16:54, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Ruiner Thanks for getting rid of that, I was fairly certain it wasn't rare, same with the gold trim Primo.. That Thing There 08:37, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :Depends on what each colour scheme offers, really. There are cases with the Huntley Sport and the Coquette where each of them have only one colour scheme that features sporty stripes. That in itself may be considered rare and worth mentioning. - ZS 09:23, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Capitalisation Hey. Just to let you know that on this wiki we do have titles and subtitles in title case, as per Project:Style Guide and Project:Create#Titles. No need for the sarcy comments. I realise this isn't clearly laid out in Policy pages, so I'll try and make it clearer. Gboyers talk 08:21, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :I just find it ludicrous that even simple terms need to be capitalized. Does that mean that when I make an Edit, its Capitalization may also be included when Terms are more than one Word long? Imagine having to do this for every Wikilink. It's just plain Inefficient, not to mention Messy and Inconsistent. I might want to bring this up over at the project page later. - ZS 08:46, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Hi there You seem awesome and deserve acknowledgment. So, hai2u. That Thing There 02:07, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :Em, hai2u2. - ZS 12:29, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Continuity Claude Speed does not appear twice in the series. He only appears in GTA 2. There is speculation that he is the same as Claude in GTA III and GTA San Andreas, but there is no confirmation. A-Dust 16:32, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Image Hi. How did you take this image? Was it taken directly from GTA3? Just wondering.--'Spaceeinstein' 21:44, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Promotion Nomination Hi ZS. I would like you to consider becoming staff on this wiki. You obviously know your way around wikis, and I've seen the trouble you've had at Wikipedia. Also above you stated you'd maybe like to help us redefine some of our policies, and I'd like to give you the chance to formally do that. Thankfully we are a lot less bureaucratic than wp, so everyone has a chance to get involved in anything if they want, but you obviously have a fair amount of experience which would be useful. Check out Grand Theft Wiki:Promotion/ZS to let us know whether you would consider this, and for instructions on how to proceed. Gboyers talk 19:13, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :I'll have to consider this. It would be a privilege to be promoted, but it's also a big responsibility that may conflict with those IRL. Give me a few days, k? - ZS ::Congratulations, you have been promoted to Administrator on Grand Theft Wiki! I have decided to promte you directly to Admin (sysop) because of your heavy work with images (which you now have the ability to delete yourself); and I feel your answers show that you are capable of using the tools without abusing them. If this doesn't work out, then we can re-think it, but I hope you live up to your own expectations and enjoy helping us out on GTW, so I wish you the best of luck! Remember to check out Tasks and the Staff Noticeboard, and you can now use on your userpage if you wish. Gboyers talk 18:04, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks! I truly appreciate it, and pledge to put my new found privileges to good use! :) - ZS 18:24, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Complaint I was just wondering if you could...err...have a look at the disscussion User:Stephendwan and I are having on his talk page. He is getting quite abusive. --Chimpso 11:03, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Gboyers has reviewed his behavior a while ago, so he'll be notified. In the meantime, chill out. :) - ZS 11:11, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Majestic Hotel Reply to sandbox: :I did some looking on Google Earth and the block with the Majestic hotel looks to be a simplified version of this one block in NYC, it is in the same general location (southeast corner of the park). Here is the in-game block (sorry for crappy time of day) and here is the real-life one, the one outlined in green is the one that corresponds to the Majestic Hotel, unfortunately I don't know the name of the place (or how to make Google Earth give me an address).--Thescarydude 18:34, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::This is just a sandbox (a to do list more like, with the way this page is going), but thanks anyway. It looks like Google Earth is pretty handy for this sort of comparison. - ZS 20:06, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Hey ZS, hope you're okay. I've been without Internet for a couple of months, but I'm back in the land of the living now. I just wanted to say thanks for the craploads of work you've been doing round here recently, it hasn't gone unnoticed. Let me know if there are any major issues that I've missed, or if there's anything you want me to look at. Keep up the good work! Gboyers talk 18:44, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. Good to hear you're back. :) - ZS 19:45, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Thanks ZS Hi ZS. Thanks for the welcome. It's a pleasure to be here! =] Patches9669 21:28, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Cognoscenti Hey, ZS. May I ask: How is the Cognoscenti classified as a limousine instead of a normal 4-door sedan? I believe you changed the four-door sedan category of the Cognoscenti and it's pictures to a limousine category. Sure, it may be large, but limousines, in my definition, are way longer. Don't take this as a rant or something; I'm just asking. Masterpogihaha 11:38, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :Reply: I've checked the Limousine article in Wikipedia, and found out the Maybach 62, which the Cognoscenti is primarily based on, is mentioned and pictured in the page, suggesting that this class of car is within the "limousine" range, as are other long luxury sedans that do not compare in length to those of your typical sedan-based limo. It's all in the "Modern limousine" section. - ZS 18:10, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Cleaning up Hey ZS! Just wanted to ask you for some help with the Driving/ articles you created. First off, they are like a forum post, as if you are speaking directly to a person. I managed to clean up the Driving/Learning to Drive article (and removed parts thet made it too trivial.) but then I discoverd thet there are a large amount of others that you have created. These are really works of art :). But I am suggesting: *A. We move these articles to the forums. *Or B. We try to clean these up best as we can and remove the forum-post reading of them. So what do you think? Please get back to me soon :). --''Chimpso'' 03:04, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :Reply: The reason I've moved them into subpages is that they were too guide-like to begin with. Forums may work since the Forum:The Helicopter Sniping Trick shows it's feasible. Moving them there should be fine, as long as the new wikilinks stay in same section. - ZS 10:20, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, thanks ZS. Chimpso 10:43, September 29, 2009 (UTC) About the Images Those images i uploaded for Turismo and Dumper, are my own. From my own forum. Patches9669 17:31, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Reply: Regardless, images posted in this wiki should avoid watermarks which claims that the images belong to someone. It complicates image usage, especially when contents here are open for editing. Hope you can understand. :) - ZS 08:23, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Move Ah, didn't know about that. Well, thanks for explaining :). Master Sima Yi 15:03, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Responce Short answer: No. Long answer: Nooooooooooooo That would sound really stupid if someone said that in real life. Maybe it doesn't in your language though. SuperTron500 (talk) 13:58, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :The internets makes people do fuken stupid things. I'm going to refrain myself from doing that again. - ZS 14:03, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::So you're comparing the internet to drug or alcohol use? That's a reasonable remark i suppose. SuperTron500 (talk) 14:06, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :::I believe you haven't known about "John Gabriel's Greater Internet Fuckwad Theory". - ZS 14:15, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::No, maybe it's not well-known outside the UK. It's understsndable the internet provides an "audience" as the theory put it. Do you think there will ever be another GTA set in the future? SuperTron500 (talk) 14:32, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::I believe that's something only Rockstar North can explain. More than often, speculation always ends up in disappointment, so I gave up guessing and keep myself occupied with something else. - ZS 15:38, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Someone.. Someone is deleting the whole plot in Chinatown Wars page and added something foul but i undo it....--Blaff 60 19:00, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :Reply: . Just keep up the reverts if he strikes again and remember not to make a big fuss about it. Don't want the vandal to be encouraged to do it even more. - ZS 19:10, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Images How do you get your images of vehicles. I see how you could in GTA San Andreas, but not in the other GTA Era games.--Gta-mysteries 05:52, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :Made use of hidden features in the games. Angle and picture quality are also important. - ZS 09:51, October 26, 2009 (UTC) What do you mean by hidden features in the games? And did those two Mesa images, and the wrecked Idaho look better than what they would have on the TV monitor?--Gta-mysteries 19:24, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :One word: Replays. And unless you have hardware to screencap console games, you're always going to end up using a camcorder or a camera to take pictures, which almost certainly results in piss poor quality. That's the downside of using console games to take pictures. Don't forget to optimize your graphic settings in the PC version GTASA. Use a "1280x1024x32" resolution. - ZS 09:56, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Could you take a look at these two images for me, and tell which one looks better in quality? --Gta-mysteries 00:16, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :Image:Idaho (San Andreas) (Wreck).jpg. And remember to turn on anti-aliasing as well. JPG pictures made from the game are blurry, and AA helps smooth that out a bit. - ZS 08:34, October 28, 2009 (UTC) I tried to turn on anti-aliasing but it won't do it. Do I have to do something else with the display to get it to work? :It might be a graphics card thing. Either your graphics card doesn't support AA (because it's old), or you need to find the newest driver for the graphics card. - ZS 19:18, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::I think he's trying to change the setting by clicking. You use the mouse wheel then click to set it. Sorry if this wasn't the problem--Thescarydude 19:22, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Where would I find the newest driver? :If you know the model and make of your graphics card, you have no trouble Googling it. Just search for "driver (insert graphics card name)". You can find out the GC's name by accessing the System's properties in the Control Panel. Or ask around in GTAForums. - ZS 10:52, October 29, 2009 (UTC) OK I got the anti-aliasing to work, what number do I set it to? 1, 2, or 3? Also does the higher number make it clearer. Also it slows down gameplay, is there anything to make it to where it doesn't do this?--Gta-mysteries 18:53, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :The higher the number, the better the AA. And it does slow down gameplay a bit, but only if you're running it on a computer that's around 3 years old or more. If it does reduce framerates, just turn on AA only when you want to take a picture; turn it off when you don't need it. - ZS 19:00, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Thanks--Gta-mysteries 19:29, November 15, 2009 (UTC) One more thing, would it be wise to use widescreen, and do you need high visual fx quality? :Avoid widescreen. From what I've seen, the widescreen setting is usually meant for widescreen monitors (i.e. those that don't use 4:3 as opposed to 16:9); in reality, the actual number of pixels displayed is still the same, so screencapped images of a widescreen GTA game usually results in the images appearing thinner than usual. As for visual FX, usually you might want to make the most out of the game's graphical capabilities, although lower settings also means that you don't have to deal with blades of grass obstructing the tires of certain vehicles parked on an empty plain; also, vehicle shadows in lower visual FX do look better because it's darker than those in higher visual FX. It still depends on you though. Do you want better graphics (as intended by the developers), or better presentation? - ZS 19:56, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Well I finally got the hardware, I'm using Fraps, and I'm using a 1400x900 screen resolution. But for some reason blips on the Radar appear smaller but just the square ones. Why is that? :Not sure about that, I suppose it's the resolution. If you can go up to 1600x1200, it might work. Otherwise, scale down to 1280x1024. And 1400x900 is a widescreen resolution; it's not 4:3. - ZS 10:02, December 7, 2009 (UTC) These are my last questions on vehicles and others. *Do you use a PSP for GTA LCS and GTA VCS. *Whenever I screen cap something for a mission how do I know what is most important. *Do you have a Desktop Computer or a Laptop. Gta-mysteries 06:06, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :He may also use a PS2 for GTA: LCS and GTA: VCS. --0ComeKillLah 12:01, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :#What 0ComeKillLah said. :#Cutscenes where key elements of the missions are present are usually more important; gameplay aspects may be used more conservatively when illustrating important parts of the mission (i.e. shootouts, chases, or any core gameplay like Burglary). Scenes where the player drives from one point to another is usually avoided unless there are interesting dialog or events. :#Desktop. :- ZS 12:21, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Another Question * How to pause the replay? * I use a Camera to take images from GTA San Andreas. Is it ok? * Can I use a screenshot programme to take images? 0ComeKillLah :#What reply? :#It's usually the only good option. However, the quality of the images is usually poor because they are saved in a lower form of JPEG. In most cases, I have to resize it a bit and save it in higher quality JPEG in order to improve its appearance. :#You can, but it depends on what you want taken. Including the game's HUD and radar on gameplay screenshots is usually acceptable, but for individual subject matters, you want to turn the HUD and radar off in the display options. : - ZS 12:21, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::* Sorry, it's replay. A feature to all PC GTA games. So, how to pause the replay? ::* Can I use AA when I take images? ::* Ok, I got that. ::0ComeKillLah 03:50, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Hey,i don't think you noticed this but.. The Cartel Cruiser also has a Honda emblem on the wheel caps,I have a pic too show where exactly. > http://i.imagehost.org/0559/Cartel_Cruiser_GTA3_front.jpg You can faintly see it but whenever you might play GTA 3 again zoom in on it. --Snake yo! 20:36, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :Reply: The rims are used on other cars in the game as well (See the Sentinel, Yardie Lobo and Bobcat) . It's just a case of the developer using the same rim but forgetting to rub off the "H" logo. It's nothing much to talk about. - ZS 10:01, October 27, 2009 (UTC) PC Trilogy I have another question having to do with my games. I recently bought the GTA Trilogy containing GTA III, GTA VC, and GTA San Andreas. But the problem is for some reason they don't work. When I try to play San Andreas, and III it will go to the loading screen and then the program won't respond. And Vice City just won't play. My computer will say to insert the Vice City play disc even though it's already in. I tried visiting Rockstar's website, calling tech support, sending a query via E-mail, and reading the instructions that came with it.Do you know how to help me?--Gta-mysteries 19:44, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :Aw nuts. You probably have better luck asking the fellows at GTAForums for that. Each person will have their own set of problems for each games, including me (I'm trying to figure out why my PC versions of GTA3 and GTAVC keep asking me to insert the correct disc all of the sudden after more than 5 years without problems). I sure hell would like to ask GTAForums about it. - ZS 19:56, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Have you tried uninstalling the games, and then reinstalling them?--Gta-mysteries 00:18, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :Yes. I'm just going to ask around in GTAForums. - ZS 08:32, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Well I found out why it didn't respond. Whenever I used a cheat code it would mess with the game. I looked on Rockstar's troubleshooting site and it told me go to to GTA San Andreas User Files, and delete gta_sa.set. BOGT APC location the APC spawns at the East Holland police station in the garage just thought you should know if you didnt already--Greeny1911 16:11, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :I don't even own a video game console. :C - ZS 16:24, October 29, 2009 (UTC) My pleasure Made several more minor edits. Duke Hitchens 18:46, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Plot in mission articles Hi ZS, Thanks for your welcome. (Was it automated btw? :)) I do have a question. Do you have some kind of guideline on how to present the plot of a mission within a mission article? For example in Under Surveillance, you can see that under the "Mission" section, the plot of the cutscene is written down, as well as what the player does later. However, in this mission the order and way the player executes the tasks is not set in stone by any means. This seems a bit weird for me. Cheers, --Szajd 20:36, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :Reply: Yeah, that's just an automated message sent to you when you create a new account or edit for the first time; it picks any admin name on random. Anyway, for this sort of article you can use bullet points to list the groups of targets that must be killed and explain that these targets can be dealt with at any order. Pretty simple adaptive writing, really. - ZS 06:49, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Burglar Items Do you think that the video game console at the bottom of the page resembles a PlayStation One? I kind of did because of the design, the color, and the way the buttons are on there. And if it isn't could you see how it looks like a printer, or something else?--Gta-mysteries 21:03, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :Concluding that a game console IS a PlayStation based on the assumption that it looks similar to it is the worst kind of speculation to put in this wiki. For starters, has Rockstar referred to it as a PlayStation? - ZS 04:04, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Vader & Akuma Hey, you seem to have the images mixed up on the Vader and Akuma pages - the file names are opposite to the page names. Could you either swap the images or rename them appropriately? Thanks - Gboyers talk 20:28, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Mr. Amir I didn't do anything with the Mr. Amir page aside from removing the categories. Someone else cut-pasted it. Master Sima Yi 13:58, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :No problem. Master Sima Yi 14:00, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Haha, I guess so. Master Sima Yi 14:05, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Mission Needs A Rename Hey, since you know how/can move pages around, can you do me a favor and move Blog This! to it's proper mission name, Blog This!...? I tried to figure out how but I can't seem to do it, I know it's nit-picky, but I just want it to be right. I'll add a disambiguation page to Blog This! afterwards. Sorry to bother you with it, and thanks. Talk Page --Gtablank123 03:36, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Just a question How to make my articles? (Not related to GTA article) --0ComeKillLah 05:02, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Reply: I believe you already did with that article of yours. As long as you include a backslash, you shouldn't have a problem. - ZS 07:10, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry mate, you posted your reply on my talk page, as opposed to 0ComeKillLah's. :) I'll now delete the comment from my talk page. --Szajd 16:06, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Aw nuts. Thanks for the heads up. - ZS 14:13, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Rename the mission Can you change the name of the mission Ladie's Night to Ladies' Night? Thanx.--Blaff 60 14:05, November 8, 2009 (UTC) GTA san andreas Hello, ZS. It's been a while since you didn't hear from me. The question is- how do you complete this freefall mission in GTA San Andreas, the mission given by Salvatore Leone? I can't finish it easily and always complete this mission in at least five tries. Answer this question for a friend, please. DarkwarlordZ. --DarkwarlordZ 10:53, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :Which part? - ZS 10:58, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Maverick image Sorry but why would you revert the image? Just a question, nothing rude about it. :See the image's history ("File history" section) for justification. You clearly stated that the helicopter features a modded color, which is not what the vehicle would normally appear with in the unmodded game. This part of the wiki does not allow images of this kind, especially when dealing with a core topic like a vehicle. - ZS 06:50, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh I see. Thanks for it. Make a Image Posting Rule too! --0ComeKillLah 11:52, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::What that edit did was simply repeat something (the wing mirror variations) that was already mentioned twice in the article (which is why one has to read the article proper first before adding anything that isn't already there). As for the lead image, the GTASA image was simply included to replace the GTA3 image without proper reasoning. Hence the revert. - ZS 11:58, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok.--0ComeKillLah 03:52, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Nomination for deletion/redirect Not sure if you have an actual page for this, but I can't be bothered to look if I'm honest. Please redirect if I'm on the wrong page. Anywho, I nominate the page Cheats in the Ballad of Gay Tony to be either deleted or redirected to Cheats in GTA IV because the cheats that are exclusive to TBoGT are already listed on that page. Swollenfish 19:06, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :It seem it's already a redirect. Nothing else to do at this point. - ZS 07:04, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Re: Removed message (refer to history page) :Shouldn't this be presenting this to on the talk page instead? And it doesn't matter if someone is on the right or wrong. You and User:Grand Theft AJ were editing warring over the most petty of things in (at least) two articles. - ZS 14:16, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Just wanted to say thanks for categorising my new images as screenshots from The Ballad of Gay Tony. I was unsure as to whether there was a specific tag for them, so I went with GTA IV upon impulse; hope you can forgive me! I also hope you can forgive my shoddy digital camera work on getting screenshots of the Rotterdam Tower in TBOGT and its lovely new details; I'm too poor to own a capture card! But I hope my pictures suffice for now; until someone comes along and replaces it with lovely HD captured screenshots. Thanks again! ''--Algonquin Bridge 00:22, November 26, 2009 (UTC)Algonquin Bridge'' GTA 5 Wishlist Idea I think gta 5 should take place in a whole new Vice City. Since Liberty City in GTA 4 is a replica of New York City I think Vice City should be a realistic replica of Miami, FL since Vice City is based off of Miami, FL. Thanks for listening and give my idea some thought. Thanks -Goukazaru201 : Edit it in the GTA 5 Wishlist please. Thank you. --0ComeKillLah 11:55, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Love Hurts Umm...There's a empty article and I just want it deleted after we argue if that mission did exist or not. If you know that if that mission did exist or not please leave a message here. We still argued about this page. --Blaff 60 17:03, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Do u think that a fan website is not enough proof that the mission really exist? --Blaff 60 23:12, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Reverts Hey, I notice you suggesting that Blaff 60 keep reverting edits if a spammer strikes. However, that would start an edit war which fills recent changes (and the page history) with often hundreds of revert-redo-revert edits. The best thing to do is ignore the spammer and report it to staff straightaway. If the spammer has gone, then you can revert the edits; but if they're still there, the edit war could go on for hours! Thanks for helping out, just wanted to give my opinion on that method. Gboyers talk 22:53, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :I was under the impression he would have the rationality to reinforce the validity of the article by searching for better sources; if the article's sources are not included within a month or two, I have good reason to list it for deletion. Having not revealed these intentions, I could be at fault for misleading him to thinking that he has authority to protect his article. I don't want to side anyone and imply that I'm someone whom others can hide behind for protection. - ZS 10:07, December 2, 2009 (UTC) HarveyH92's message HarveyH92 17:29, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Hi, thanks for the warm welcome. i'd be grateful if you could tell me how i could contribute stuff to this site on say the forums? thanks HarveyH92 :Which forum are you referring to? The GTA Wiki forum, or a GTA fan forum? - ZS 17:35, December 2, 2009 (UTC)